gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Centerfold/Hot in Herre
Centerfold/Hot In Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly is a mash-up that is featured in Naked, the twelfth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions boys (except Artie) with the Cheerios. Before the song, the boys are doing "Broga" started by Sam and Sam also suggests preparation tips for the boys before making the calendar. The boys start singing in the boys Locker Room as the cheerios shower them with water. Only Artie does not participate in the performance, seeming awkward and uncomfortable. The boys can be seen working out during the song and dancing in the Choir Room with the Cheerios dancing with them. Unique and Marley seemed thrilled by the performance. At the end of the performance, Finn applauds them but Artie seems taken aback. Finn says they'll make the best calendar. Lyrics Sam, Ryder and Jake (Tina with New Directions Girls): Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! With a little bit of (Uh, uh), and a little bit of (Uh, uh) Ryder (Tina with New Directions Girls): Just a little bit of (Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder and Jake: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh! Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh! I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then I'm leaving, please believing, oh! Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder (Tina with New Directions Girls): (Na, na, na, na) Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine (Na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (Na, na, na) on the pages in-between (Na, na) Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder and Tina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Tina with New Directions Girls: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Jake: Let it just fall out Tina with New Directions Girls: Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Jake: Let it hang all out Sam, Ryder and Jake (New Directions Girls): ''' Why you at the bar (Hey) if you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it '''Ryder (New Directions Girls): (Na, na, na, na) Warm and fuzzy sweaters Too magical to touch (Na, na, na) Too see her in that negligee (Na, na, na) Is really just too much (Na, na) Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam, Ryder and Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Ryder and Tina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! Tina with Ryder and New Directions Girls: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): Mix a little bit of (Uh, uh) With a little bit of (Uh, uh) Jake: Nelly just fall out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): Give a little bit of (Uh, uh) With a little bit of (Uh, uh) Jake: Let it hang all out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): With a little bit of (Uh, uh) And a sprinkle of that (Uh, uh) Jake: Let it just fall out Sam and Tina with New Directions Girls (Tina with New Directions Girls): I like it when ya (Uh, uh) Girl, baby make it (Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder and Jake (Tina with New Directions Girls): (Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah baby, fall out! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot), Oh! (I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) Sam, Ryder, Jake and Tina: It's getting hot in here! Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde